Delicias Nocturnas
by Mydri
Summary: Si la Luna hablase! No todo sucede de día. Colección de 25 relatos independientes sobre Death Note, la noche, y otras tonterías. Rating alto por seguridad. Aspecto
1. Alcohol

**Nota de la autora: **Sé que hay varias colecciones de "Delicias Nocturnas" sueltas por la sección, pues yo también tengo la mía y no me voy a cortar un pelo, dominaremos el fandom!

Me he dado cuenta de que, tras años de abandono, he perdido completamente mi capacidad de síntesis: soy incapaz de escribir algo breve, así que mis capítulos serán algo larguitos. Si os aburrís, para la próxima traeré pistachos. También me he dado cuenta de que, a pesar de mis esfuerzos, no consigo hacer los episodios por orden. Como son independientes y sé que vosotros me perdonáis que sea una desordenada crónica, van salteados, ok?

**

* * *

**

**07) Alcohol:**

Tardó bastante tiempo en darse cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía. Claro, había sido sencillo usar la adrenalina como anestesia, durante toda su precipitada huida... pero ahora, derrumbado en el asiento de acompañante del coche, los flujos hormonales volvían a su cauce, dejándole tan solo una sensación de dolor en la cara y otra de vacío en la boca del estómago.

En mala hora se le había ocurrido ponerse aquella máscara. Resultaba irónico: había pasado semanas preparando e instalando los explosivos (se había visto en la obligación moral de hacerlo él mismo. No podía contar con la posibilidad de que, llegado el momento, algo fallase) para que, en caso de activarlos, él no corriese peligro y contase con una vía de escape segura. Pero, sin embargo, no estaba en sus planes que la máscara de gas, barata como ella solita, no soportase la tensión de la explosión y el calor: prácticamente se había derretido sobre la mitad de su cara, su cuello y su hombro izquierdo, abrasándole la piel.

Y él era zurdo. Maldita la hora.

·-No pongas esa cara, hombre, que podría haber sido peor, por lo menos conservas el ojo.- al volante, ella seguía con el discurso tranquilizador que era de esperar en aquella situación. Típico de Hall: hablaba por los codos cuando estaba preocupada- ¿Dices que reventaste el edificio contigo dentro? Madre mía, la próxima vez que planees algo así, avísame. Near empieza a sospech...

·-Déjame en paz.

Qué curioso: la charla maternal de Lidner solo empezó a resultarle molesta cuando ella tocó el nombre de Near. En una situación como aquélla, mencionarle siquiera a aquel condenado crío era como derramar sal sobre todas sus quemaduras.

·-Necesito un trago.

·-Necesitas un médico.- le corrigió.

Mello odiaba que le corrigiesen:

·-Y una mierda, he sobrevivido a cosas peores.- no estaba mintiendo- Quiero un trago.

·-No pienso darle alcohol a un quemado grave, Mello. Ni siquiera puedo darte agua. Deberías saberlo.

Una curva algo brusca le hizo deslizarse contra la puerta del coche, como un peso muerto, y su cabecita rubia chocó contra la ventanilla. Empezaba a desear desvanecerse, perder el conocimiento y confiar a Hall la delicada tarea de decidir inventarse una coartada y llevarlo a un hospital. Al otro lado del cristal, miles de estrellas se deslizaban hacia los lados, como si estuviesen haciendo una maratón, o corriesen al lugar de la explosión a jugar con los escombros. Por su parte la luna, fina y creciente, inmóbil, tenía la curvatura del vientre de una embaraza, de una sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Near, obviamente.

_¿De nuevo con el rabo entre las piernas? Típico de Mello._

Cerró los ojos, aunque solo fuese para no tener que volver a enfrentarse a aquella línea burlona nunca más.

·-Lo sé, joder, lo sé.

Pero seguía necesitando un trago. A lo mejor licor de café...

* * *

**Comentario:** Me encanta Hall. Realmente no sé si fue ella o Matt quien ayudó a Mello tras el _ka-boom! _, pero aún no he encontrado ninguna evidencia que diga lo contrario.


	2. Lluvia

**Advertencias de rigor: **Nada explícito, pero se hace mención a temas adultos. Si te consideras muy sensible, no quiero que lo leas.

**

* * *

**

**2) Lluvia:**

La lluvia de Nueva York debía ser, con toda seguridad, la que caía con más fuerza y la más fría de todo el mundo. Al menos, ésa era la sensación que le causaba: las gotitas de agua le chorreaban por el pelo, por la espalda, y se colgaban de su nariz. Se le mezclaban con las lágrimas y, lo que era peor, se clavaban como agujas sobre sus cardenales más recientes.

Cuando por fin encontró un portal abierto en el que cobijarse, se derrumbó sobre la escaleras y se examinó las muñecas, donde aún destacaban tres circulitos de piel quemada y enrojecida. Mierda de tabaco, mierda de lluvia y mierda de vida.

Esa noche volvía a encontrarse con todo el cuerpo dolorido, volvía a tener frío. Aquel hijo de puta de la vez anterior había resultado ser de esos a los que le gustaba hacer daño. Le había tirado del pelo hasta hacerle chillar, y ni siquiera le había pagado bien.

Y el hambre. Tenía tanta que podría haber llenado un almacén con ella, no importaba cuánto comiese. Haciendo cuentas...¿cuándo había sido la última vez que probara una tableta de chocolate? Añoraba el regusto dulce en su boca.

Pero es que, reflexionó, mientras se rascaba una costra del brazo hasta arrancársela, también añoraba un montón de cosas. Nunca hubiese imaginado que podría llegar a echar de menos los sermones, las clases de dos horas, o los gritos histéricos de Linda cuando él le robaba los pinceles y lo perseguía por todo el aula de dibujo. Le encantaba que lo siguiese, pero no que gritase.

Una de las vecinas del edificio lo encontró cuando bajó a dejar la basura. Era una mujer vieja y gorda como una enorme ballena, que le dedicó una mirada de profundo desagrado y lo echó a patadas de _su_ portal, sujetándolo por los hombros como si estuviese lleno de porquería. No quería _delincuentes vagabundos_ en su bella escalera, aunque fuesen delincuentes vagabundos de catorce años, demacrados y empapados.

Oh, Dios, si en verdad estás en el Cielo, haz que uno de sus caros tacones _se parta y ella se abra la cabeza contra su sacrosanta escalera_.

Esta vez se sentó en el bordillo de la acera, perdiendo ya toda esperanza de que escampase. Probablemente seguiría lloviendo hasta pasado el amanecer. Lluvia ácida, lluvia enferma, lluvia que ensuciaba más que limpiaba.

Un coche se paró frente a él y bajó la ventanilla.

Sintió que el estómago se le encogía de repugnancia, pura y dura. No quería tener que hacerlo, nunca más. Él era un chico inteligente, más, mucho más que aquella gorda entaconada del portal, infinitamente más inteligente que el hombre que le miraba desde el asiento y que el hijoputa que le había tirado del pelo hasta hacerle gritar... ¿por qué tenía que hacer eso?

Sin embargo, poco tiempo después, volvía a dejar que otro cerdo le pusiese la mano encima. Volvía a ser un niño bueno y obediente. Y por dentro se tragaba el orgullo, recordaba la lluvia suave de Winchester y agradecía, en el fondo de su alma, poder pasar un ratito bajo un techo seco, bajo un cuerpo caliente.


	3. Natural

**Advertencias de rigor: **No contiene escenas para adultos, pero vuelve a tratar temas para personitas mayores. LxLight.

* * *

**16) Natural:**

Light Yagami estaba muerto.

Muerto de vergüenza, con las mejillas rojas y calientes como soles. Se sentía igual que si se hubiese tragado un cubo de cemento rápido y ahora no pudiese mover ni un músculo. Sus ojos, abiertos hasta alcanzar el tamaño de pizzas familiares, intentaban concentrarse (sin éxito) en alguna superficie no-reflectante. Ya se sentía bastante mal como para aún encima tener que aguantar a su propio reflejo, mirándole con cara de cadáver desde el cristal de la ventana, el espejo o el suelo meticulosamente encerado. Según el reloj, había pasado media hora, la más larga de toda su condenada vida.

¡Pero es que, maldición, aún tenía el olor de Ryuzaki enganchado a su piel!

Volvieron a él los recuerdos recientes y deseó arrancarse la piel de la cara a tiras. De no haber estado unido a su compañero por la cadena, Light muy gustosamente se hubiese tirado por la ventana, de cabeza. Estaban en un décimo piso, ni siquiera se enteraría...

·-No me lo puedo creer...- jadeó, con un hilito de voz mortificada.-acabamos de...

·-No pasa nada, Light-kun. Fue un arrebato, está bien.

¡Y lo dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, arrastrando las palabras, como si realmente se creyese que no_ había pasado nada_! Claro, para él era todo muy fácil: un _freak_ amoral de dudosa sexualidad y sin ninguna reputación ni dignidad que mantener...

En caso contrario, no yacería en la otra mitad de la cama, ronroneando con la misma satisfacción de un gato al que le rascan la tripa. Era raro en él, pero su cuerpo estaba totalmente estirado en el colchón, en lugar de ovillado, como solía dormir. Light sentía su respiración suave y acompasada, y juraría que estaba sonriendo. No lo estaba viendo, naturalmente, pero _sentía_ su sonrisa.

¿Que estaba bien?...¡Y un cuerno estaba bien!

·-¡Pero es que tú y yo...!- joder, si seguía hablando se moriría de horror.- no puedo creer que...

·-No es nada, Light-kun, no te obligaré a casarte conmigo ni nada.- solo Dios sabía si Ryuzaki hablaba en broma o en serio- y no le diré ni una palabra a Misa-Misa, te lo prometo. Sé guardar secretos...

·-Más te vale que sepas...- siseó Light entre dientes, como respuesta.

Porque oh, ésa era otra. Aunque nunca se había considerado el novio de la chica, lo cierto era que a Light le daba en la nariz que la suya era una relación consolidada marido-mujer. Y estaba seguro de que, si Misa llegaba a enterarse de lo que su flamante novio le acababa de hacer al freak amoral, se raparía la cabeza, publicaría el suceso en todas las revistas del corazón del país, para hundir su reputación, y luego se suicidaría. Lo que llevaba a preguntarse por qué raparse la cabeza si se iba a matar después...

Y luego estaba su padre. Su pobre, heterosexual e inocente padre. Seguramente Ryuzaki habría instalado cámaras de seguridad en el dormitorio, y su última hazaña ya estaría inmortalizada en formato vídeo. Seguramente Matsuda, o quien hiciese la ronda de noche, las habría visto ya. Seguramente pronto algún imbécil las colgaría en Internet... Weddy, seguramente, con su extraño sentido del humor. Pondría una censura estúpida de _smileys_ ridículamente pequeños y sonrientes. Pobre Weddy, tendría que estrangularla y tirar su cadáver al río.

·-Soy un monstruo...- se lamentó el más joven, en voz muy baja. ¿Cómo había podido ocurrírsele matar a Weddy?

Aunque ajeno a los procesos mentales del muchacho, su última y desolada afirmación pareció enternecer a L, porque Light oyó cómo se agitaba suavemente en su ladito de la cama. El mayor tosió con aire solemne, como para aclararse la garganta, y empezó a explicar:

·-En realidad es algo totalmente natural...¿sabías, Light-kun?- y utilizaba la misma voz que se usaría para hablarle a un crío de tres años, mandaba narices...- Es normal: somos jóvenes, sanos y con energías... es algo que se da incluso entre los animales. En un documental sobre pingüinos vi...

Tierra llamando a L, Tierra llamando a L: ellos no eran pingüinos. Para empezar, los pingüinos tenían mejor gusto al vestir que Ryuzaki...

·-...a tu edad, yo también pasé por etapas muy complejas. No tiene nada de raro, sirve para liberar estréss.

Sí, ya: "liberar estréss". Para eso se iba a los balnearios, se hacía yoga o se apretaban pelotitas desestresantes.. ¡no _aquello!... _¡_Aquello _era de locos, la excusa más barata de la película X de Serie B más cutre del mundo!

El chico volvió a recordar, volvió a subirle la temperatura en las mejillas (pero única y exclusivamente allí) y sintió un escalofrío de horror: ...¿por qué aún no había caído ningún rayo que lo partiese en dos?...¿Es que a Dios le gustaba tomarle el pelo?...¿Dónde estaba Kira y sus infartos mortales cuando se lo necesitaba? Estúpido ángel salvador de tres al cuarto...

·-Creo que no me encuentro bien...

En realidad, estaba al borde del colapso. Lo único que quería era dormirse y pasar allí tres millones de años, sin hablar con nada ni nadie. Sin embargo, L no era tan empático como para darse cuenta de eso: malinterpretó el malestar de su compañero y volvió a darle la murga con su discursito de postal:

·-No te preocupes, Light-kun: la primera vez siempre resulta algo doloroso.- intentó tranquilizarle. La voz vino acompañada de un sonido de succión: Ryuzaki volvía a chuparse el pulgar... sería guarro- Para la próxima será mucho mejor, lo haré más despacio.

_¿¡PERO QUÉ!?_

Light dio un respingo en el borde de su cama, y estuvo a punto de caerse. De haber tenido algo en la boca, se habría atragando de fijo:

·-¿Te has vuelto loco?- su voz se pareció mucho al sonido de un ratón al pisarle el rabito- ¡No va a haber ninguna _próxima_!

Los crujidos del colchón, y el suavísimo tirón en la cadena que rodeaba su muñeca, advirtió al menor de que L se había incorporado suavemente para mirarlo:

·-¿Ah, no?- o Ryuzaki parecía algo desilusionado, o fue producto de su imaginación- bueno, tú sabrás.

Y volvió a enroscarse entre las sábanas.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Le doy vueltas y vueltas, y la narración no termina de gustarme, pero creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer respecto a esta escena. Era la primera vez que escribo sobre Light (lo odiamos...¿verdad, mi tesoro?), creo que no puede estar más _OOC_... pero por algo se empieza, o no? Por cierto, suelo ser radicalmente contraria a utilizar partículas japonesas, pero es que L no me parece L si no dice "Light-kun" (y NO pienso adaptarlo como "Lightcillo" o aberraciones similares)... cosas mías. 

**Pd:** Esto es mi concepto de humor... ¡No lo toméis en serio!


	4. Zapatos

**10) Zapatos:**

Aquella noche los ojos de Nate se abrieron, como las puertas automáticas de un centro comercial.

Cuando, años después, él decidiese volver a hablar de nuevo, nunca sabría responder a la pregunta de qué le hizo despertarse aquella noche, siete horas antes de lo habitual. No había mojado la cama, no tenía frío, hambre o ganas de ir al baño. No se sentía enfermo ni había tenido una pesadilla. Sí recordaba vagamente haber soñado con algo relativo a su padre y un tren que arrancaba, pero las imágenes se le escapaban tan pronto las intentaba traer de vuelta.

Él nunca antes se había despertado en plena noche. Echo un ovillo entre las mantas flacas, no pudo evitar sobrecogerse por lo densa que le resultó la oscuridad de la habitación, como si toda la penumbra y negrura del mundo estuviese durmiendo debajo de su cama, tan espesas que podía sentirlas como agua fluyendo entre los dedos. Nate siempre había creído que no le tenía miedo ni al silencio ni a la soledad ni a la oscuridad... en ese momento comprendió que era porque nunca antes las había conocido realmente.

La falta de luz agudiza los sentidos. Tras unos primeros minutos de vacío, pudo distinguir el sonido de un crujido rítmico y suave, muy muy lejos. Si la casa era un hombre, aquel sonido debía ser su aliento.

A lo mejor fue su propio miedo, y el presentimiento de aquel terror consumándose como realidad, lo que le hizo deslizarse al exterior de la cama, casi arrastrarse a tientas por la habitación y hundirse en el pasillo sumido en la oscuridad. Sentía el frío de las baldosas bajo los calcetines mientras recorría los pocos metros que lo separaban del otro dormitorio, lentamente, con pasos pequeños como gotitas de agua.

La casa respiraba. Y él se acercaba cada vez más a sus pulmones. El sonido se hacía más dolorosamente áspero y cercano a cada paso que avanzaba.

·-¿Mamá?

Le costó encontrar el picaporte al otro lado del pasillo. El pomo se dobló de manera casi antinatural a su contacto, fluido, sumergiendo a la puerta en una imagen tan triste como uno se pudiese imaginar.

Años más tarde, Nate volvería a ver la luz. Entonces se le ocurriría pensar en muchas cosas: en cómo su vida hubiese cambiado de no haber abierto nunca la puerta o, lo que era más importante, de no haberse despertado aquella noche. O de haberlo hecho una hora antes. Media hora, incluso. De haber tomado aquel tren con su padre.

Pasarían dos días antes de que los vecinos los echasen de menos y, preocupados, forzasen la entrada al piso. Entonces lo encontrarían, arrodillado a la entrada del dormitorio de su madre, con los labios pálidos congelados en el momento inmadiatamente anterior a preguntar qué era aquel ruido. Para aquellas, su pelo se habría vuelto ya totalmente blanco, y la única señal de vida en su diminuta silueta sería el suave balanceo de sus pupilas.

Hipnotizadas por los zapatos de mamá. De charol rojo y brillante, se mecían como el péndulo de un viejo reloj, a veinte centímetros del suelo.


	5. Aspecto

**12) Aspecto:**

Nunca se había considerado una persona excesivamente preocupada por su aspecto físico, ni tan siquiera creía que era guapo. Sí, era cierto, su ropa podía decirse que resultaba llamativa, pero no mucho más que la de la gente que le había rodeado durante aquellos cinco últimos y vomitivos años.

Y sin embargo llevaba veinte minutos embobado delante del espejo, como un zombie, contemplando la horrenda cicatriz que se extendía por la mitad izquierda de su cara y su cuerpo. Las heridas ya no sangraban ni necesitaban vendas, pero la piel seguía fina, enrojecida y tirante, impidiéndole mover el brazo izquierdo a pleno rendimiento. Por muy bien que se le curase, las marcas nunca desaparecerían del todo, diciéndole que lo había intentado y había fracasado.

Cuando presionó el botón, pensó que lo que menos le importaba era la pérdida estética. Obviamente, morir era mejor que ser capturado. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, echando de menos su propio cuerpo, uniéndolo a la lista de cosas que había perdido para siempre en aquella carrera suya: hogar, amigos, futuro, reputación, belleza, _orgullo_...

·-No te preocupes, te enseñaré a maquillarte.- se rió Hall. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba observándole, apoyada en el marco de la puerta? Su camisón tenía los tres primeros botones abiertos.

Mello le dedicó una mirada agria. En situaciones como aquella, tenía ganas de partir su preciosa cara... desde siempre le había desagradado que lo observasen cuando él creía que nadie lo observaba. Y el ser pillado _in fraganti_ en uno de sus raros momentos de bajón emocional nocturno no hacía mejores las cosas.

·-Esto es como llevar una pancarta con mi nombre colgada del cuello.- gruñó.- ¡Hola Kira, me llamo Mello y soy suicida!

·-Sólo llamarás la atención un poco más que cualquier otro chaval europeo vestido de cuero y que no tenga cicatrices.- Hall intentaba ser optimista, pero falló un poco al no poder contener un audible bostezo- No le des tanta importancia y vuelve a la cama.

No le daba ninguna importancia. Qué va. Lo malo iba a ser convencer a Hall de que eso _no_ le había quitado el sueño... lo que, por otra parte, era cierto.

* * *

**Comentarios:** A vueltas con Mello. Tiene algo que me impide dejar de hablar de él a todas horas. Y ni siquiera es mi personaje favorito. Rubio bastardo... 

Lamento ser tan lentita. No es que me sienta creativamente comatosa, sino creativamente _vaga_... y, a cuanto más tiempo me doy, menos ganas tengo de ponerme a la faena. Lo lamento de veras.


End file.
